


Yuri Plisetsky Gives Birth Alone in His Hotel Room

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, erotic birth, graphic birth, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuri was absolutely exhausted of everyone treating him like a fucking baby, he was sixteen, forty one weeks pregnant, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do his job.





	Yuri Plisetsky Gives Birth Alone in His Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri/Otabek are on a break but they are mostly nice to each other, no angst  
> It's mostly just birth kink porn that ended up long  
> Yuri is essentially ftm

Yuri was absolutely exhausted of everyone treating him like a fucking baby, he was sixteen, forty one weeks pregnant, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to do his job. First it was Yakov, then Yuuri, and now even Viktor was on his case, telling him not to fly, walk, or even breathe, it seemed. 

“I will be fine.” Yuri insisted as they pulled into the airport parking lot. Though Viktor had been concerned, he was still the only one willing to drive him. “Even if it does end up happening, it’s not like they don’t have hospitals in France.” Though he knew he wouldn’t be able to work for a couple weeks or so after the birth, he wanted to get his affairs in order, and there was a very exciting campaign based out of Paris that had offered to meet with him to see if he was a good match to be involved.

“Okay, Yuri.” Viktor was too sleepy to argue, it was six thirty in the morning and Yuri was way too stubborn to budge at any time of day. Viktor chose a parking space close to the entry doors and began to unload Yuri’s bags for him. 

“You don’t need to do that, you know.” Yuri muttered, annoyed.

“I do the same thing for my very not-pregnant husband, I insist.” Viktor told him, helping him out of the van and wheeling Yuri’s suitcase behind them, he took him all the way to the start of security before giving him a hug. “I hope you do well, Yuri, I have no doubts you know what you’re worth and what you deserve.” 

“You’re damn right, see you later.” Yuri smiled brightly, returning the hug half heartedly before getting into the security line.

Yuri was able to get through the line quite quickly before boarding in first class. As the plane began to take off, he let out a relaxed yawn, glad he’d dressed comfortably. Yuri wore a light blue track jacket over a white t-shirt that set over his projecting tummy. There hadn’t been any question of hiding it from two months in, considering his tiny frame, but what started as a cute baby bump was now the first thing anyone saw looking at him, and it was getting a little annoying. On bottom, he wore a pair of matching white leggings, his hair in a side ponytail sitting on his shoulder, he thought he looked quite cute. Yuri decided to take advantage of the plane’s wifi and took a snapchat selfie for Otabek, holding up a little piece sign, they were on a break, but that had never stopped Yuri from stunting.

Saint Petersburg to Paris was only a three hour flight, and while Yuri had planned to sleep, he found that his baby was especially active. The kicks were much lower than usual, sometimes even causing him to gasp when the force caught him off guard, thankfully, by landing, the baby had seemed to have settled. 

Yuri arrived in Paris all smiles, he grabbed his bag and even ran into an angel, he would have been upset if they were in a mob, but he was quite sure that it just so happened she was flying too, so he stopped to politely pause for a picture, apparently Twitter worked fast, because by the time he was in his hotel room, he was getting text on texts

Paris?!?

Yuri you’re so stupid you’re literally about to burst

And so on. 

Just as Yuri was getting through the last of them his entire midsection cramped up, causing him to drop the phone entirely. “Oh.” 

Yuri froze for a second, he couldn’t lie to himself about what that must have been, of course, he’d read about people having contractions for up to a week before actually going into active labor, so he probably didn’t have anything to worry about, he’d have a casual dinner with the team much later tonight (The French block off two to three hours for these things, Yuri read) and then talk business the next afternoon. 

Yuri took one deep inhale, then one deep exhale, holding onto his belly and looking down at it, “Forty eight hours, thank you kindly.” He told it sternly. 

Yuri resolved to take a bath, hopefully the warm waters would make the baby happy and relax his muscles. He ran the water as hot as he could bare before laying in the tub. He sighed, looking down at his massive swollen tummy, as well as his chest above it, he ran a hand over his stomach, the cramps had stopped for now, at least. 

Suddenly, Yuri remembered, back when he still got periods, there was one thing that always helped. He looked to either side - as if someone was going to come bursting into his hotel room, before biting his lip and dropping his hand beneath his stomach, starting on his outer thighs and trailing in, teasing his hole and gasping, it had been over 24 hours, which was impossible as a teenage boy. Yuri wasted no time moving his attentions to his clit, but god, he felt so empty, if he had any reason for missing Otabek…

Yuri sighed, getting up and grabbing a complimentary hairbrush in the bathroom, they were only going to throw it out anyway, right? He used the handle to tease his sex, finally slipping it in and fucking it in earnest as he stroked his clit intently, his hole fluttering around the base, gripping and letting go until it finally came to a silent climax, causing Yuri to let out a long breath, followed by a smile.

Yuri got out and drained the tub, drying himself off and looking at the clock, only an hour and a half until his meeting, and as he understood it, the place would take a while to get to, so he figured he’d better start readying himself now. Yuri started, as he always did, with hair and makeup, taking his ponytail out and going for a nicer updo, followed by a small swipe of highlight, if everyone wanted to describe him as “glowing” he might as well give them a reason. He then put on his lucky pair of boxer briefs, followed by a YSL suit he’d recently acquired, tailored in the stomach section to his liking. 

Yuri was standing in the mirror, admiring how well he cleaned up when the front of his pants suddenly darkened, his waters, goddammit. “You couldn’t have done this in the bath!?” He yelled at his stomach incredulously, letting out a frustrated growl and stripping back down to the nude. Yuri sat on his bed and bit his lip through the contractions, calling his Russian-speaking business contact and lying about coming down with something from the plane food, by the time he’d gotten through the phone call he had to chuck his phone across the room with anger as another contraction caused him to yell, things were certainly speeding up.

Yuri sighed and stroked over his hole again, without pressing inside, he couldn’t feel anything yet, well, anything but his own arousal, but that was beside the fact. Yuri thought about all the fuss that would be made if he called, well who would he call even? Finding his Uber from the airport was the biggest pain in the ass, and there was no way getting admitted to a hospital was going to be any easier, not to mention the fact that he was so young, undoubtedly, they’d be interrogating him about his life’s story. Yuri held his breath as another contraction gripped him, it didn’t feel good, but it was manageable, and people had done this for years, were still doing this, without modern medicine, so why couldn’t he? Yuri couldn’t find any good reason, and so, he resolved to stay in his room. 

For the following hour, Yuri paced around his room, setting up things as he liked them, essentially nesting. First he pulled the curtains shut and made sure the door was locked, he laid the hotel’s towels over his bed and pulled a few bottles of water from the minibar to set on the nightstand, he retrieved his phone, for entertainment purposes only, of course, and did some channel surfing until he came across something he enjoyed, now it was only a matter of waiting. 

And wait he did, the contractions came steadily, so steadily, in fact, that Yuri found himself exceedingly bored by them, “I’d be halfway through my dinner by now.” He said to the bump, “If you’re going to put me through this the least you could do is speed things up.”

Little did he know, he’d be eating those words much sooner than he anticipated. 

Yuri somehow managed to doze off at one point, plane travel always tired him out, and not being able to understand anything on the television, all dissolving into a blur of French, certainly contributed. Yuri wasn’t sure how long he was out for when a particularly strong contraction caused his eyes to snap open. 

“Oh god.” Laughing was all he could manage. Yuri resolved to spread his legs more, like he’d seen in movies, he didn’t have stirrups, but he was able to stretch out so either leg hung over each side of his bed, opening him up more. 

“Ooohhhhh.” The baby had seemed to receive the message, Yuri’s hand rested atop his stomach, his eyes widening as he felt the full force of the contraction from the outside as well as within, maybe this hadn’t been such a good idea after all. 

Yuri looked over at the phone, biting his lip in contemplation, who wouldn’t tell him ‘I told you so?’ and then proceed to freak the fuck out about him doing this alone, Yuri could think of only one. 

Yuri opened up facetime and selected a familiar string of emojis, listening to it ring about four times before an answer finally came. 

“What’s up?” Otabek asked, it was clear that he’d been taking the time to prop his phone up at a flattering angle, but was trying to play it cool all at the same time. 

“Hi Beka.” Yuri smiled, catching his feed in the corner of the screen and wiping the sweat from his forehead, only then noticing that one of his tits came into the frame, stupid big fucking boobs.  “Sorry, this call wasn’t meant to be sexy, I swear.” 

Otabek raised his eyebrows, something definitely wasn’t right here. “That’s okay, um, what was it for, then?” He asked.

Yuri screwed his eyes shut as a contraction hit him, trying his best to stay quiet, he wanted to tell his own his own terms, not his baby’s. “You’re a biology major, right? You still do online college?” 

“Yes.” 

“Right, so, I’m in labor, and I was looking for some advice.” 

“You..” Otabek sighed, his mouth opening a little as Yuri gave into the following contraction now that he got the sentiment out, whining into the receiver, “Why am I not surprised?” 

“I’m asking for advice, cocksucker.” Yuri did not have the time for games. 

“Okay, okay, how dilated are you?” Otabek asked, frantically googling for help, sure he’d learned a couple things here and there, but this was far from his field. 

“What’s that?” Yuri asked.

“It’s how..open, listen, I know we’re not, like, involved, at the moment, but it’s probably best if you just lower the camera.” 

“As long as I can see both your hands.” Yuri told him sternly, lowering the camera anyway so Otabek could see him.

To Otabek’s absolute shock, Yuri was already nearly crowing. “I thought you were being dramatic, but a lot of people would be crying by this point.” 

“Me? Dramatic? Nevaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.” Yuri forgot to bring the phone back up, so Otabek watched the contraction, noticing how the end of it caused the baby to actually shift further back. 

“Bring me up, Yuri.” Otabek requested, Yuri doing just that, “Have you been pushing?” 

Yuri shook his head.

“Wow, most people do it too early, but, next contraction, you should start, just do what your body is telling you.” 

Yuri paused, “I’m scared, what if it comes out?” He asked. 

“That’s the goal, Yuri, if it hurts too much just rub your dick, honestly.” Otabek told him flatly. 

Yuri opened his mouth to respond but a contraction seized him at that moment, he hesitated for a second before realizing that Otabek was right, this was his fate, his body’s purpose, he took a deep breath in and forcibly pushed out with the contraction, gasping as he made his way through it. “Oh god.” He let out a sob, “I can feel it stretching, is it coming?” He asked, dangling the phone between his legs again. 

“You’re making excellent progress, Yuri.” Otabek assured him, the crown was evident now. “Why don’t you leave the phone here? I’ll coach you.” 

Yuri nodded, leaning over to get a bottle of water, but the force interrupted him “GOD.” He yelled, forgetting to push because this was annoying and he was angry. 

“Why don’t you change positions?” Otabek advised from the phone, “Try a squat, or your hands and knees.” 

Yuri wiped a tear from his cheek and nodded, he didn’t see any possibility of him standing on two legs, so he managed to turn himself around instead, his ass in the air and head in the pillows just in time for his next contraction, “MMMMFFFFFHHHHH” He screamed as it tore through him, pushing forcefully, the ring of fire was now in full effect, the baby’s head stretching his sex wide, and Yuri just wanted it  _ over _ . He was a wailing mess, and he could barely hear Otabek over his screams.

The contractions came in quick succession, Yuri pushing and crying, “I can’t do it, Beka!” He yelled, “This was stupid! Why did I think I could do this?!” 

“You’re not stupid, Yura.” Otabek told him tenderly, “The head is almost out, give me one big push, I know you can do it, you were made for this.”

Yuri breathed in and out, he couldn’t help but stroke his clit a little, suddenly, a new contraction hit him again and he did just as Otabek instructed him, widening his legs and bearing down. The head popped free from his cunt with a rush of fluids, leaving Yuri sobbing. 

“You did so good, Yuri.” Otabek called, “All you’ve got is the shoulders now, it’s easier than it sounds.”

Yuri turned around on the bed, picking the phone up and ending the call right there, it was getting annoying, and he knew what he had to do now. 

Carefully, Yuri moved into a sitting position against the headboard, his knees drawn behind his elbows, opening himself as wide as he could, taking a succession of breaths in and out. Yuri carefully dropped a hand to his sex, gaping as he felt the entire head sticking out, complete with wet sticky hair atop it.

Yuri grit his teeth as a contraction gripped him, “Eeeeeehhhhhhhhh,” He grunted, trying to push into his hand, but it wasn’t as powerful as before, he could have sworn he felt the shoulders poking at him from the inside. 

Yuri took a deep breath in again, waiting for the next contraction, he was renewed with a sense of confidence, he could do this and he was fucking going to, he clenched his muscles around the foreign body for a change and was pleasantly surprised by how it filled him up, he brought a finger to rub at his clit to compliment the feeling, letting out a moan of pleasure just as the next contraction seized him, leading him to only one, singular, thought: push. 

“OHHHH GOOOODDDD” Yuri screamed, his finger rubbing furiously at his clit as he pushed with all he had, the baby finally ejecting from his sex and leading to a violent, thrashing orgasm all at once. 

-

The next morning, Yuri shyly called Otabek, “You know, we might have to do this again.” 


End file.
